


Kitten

by lycanthropy_lore



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanthropy_lore/pseuds/lycanthropy_lore
Summary: Mirana never would have expected a simple pet name to have such an effect on her; especially if it came from Iracebeth
Relationships: Iracebeth of Crims/Mirana of Marmoreal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Kitten

**Kitten**

The first time the nickname had been used, it had been during one of their many times together.

Mirana wasn't expecting it but the moment Iracebeth had said it, she arched as the pleasure increased, biting her lip as another moan escaped her throat, but it was more needy sounding than ever. There was a chuckle before lips latched onto her neck, sucking gently, making the pleasure further until the nickname was repeated once again at the release.

Never once did she think a nickname could make pleasure much more intense but apparently it did as she couldn't express how it made her feel but when she felt her sister's lips on her neck, a groan escaped her throat as her body shivered.

"No," Mirana gasped as she felt Iracebeth's hands moving downwards. "No more. I can't take anymore of it. You already made me cum three times."

"You shouldn't have begged for more," Iracebeth replied with a smirk.

Mirana flushed bright red, glancing away as Iracebeth laughed before leaning back down into the pillow to rest. She quickly followed her sister to place her head on her chest, nuzzling when she felt Iracebeth wrap her arms around her. She couldn't help smile softly when she felt the kiss being planted on her head.

"I like being called that," she admitted.

Iracebeth arched an eyebrow. "Being called what?"

"Kitten. I liked being called that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Mirana confirmed, biting her lip softly. "It, um—it made it more enjoyable."

Iracebeth stopped, clearly not expecting that answer but quickly recovered as a smile took over as an idea formed in her mind. "I see," she mumbled before quickly adding, "Kitten."

Just like that, a shiver came from the younger one and it only served to make the older sister smirk in response. She was going to enjoy that little harmless, innocent nickname that turned into something not so innocent. There was no way she was going to hold back in certain situations either because if she got to see Mirana try to control herself then it was a total win for her and she was going to joy every living moment of it.

"You _do_ enjoy it," Iracebeth noted with slight glee to her tone.

Mirana nodded, trying her hardest not to shuffle her legs together in obvious want. They had already done it—there was no way her body would ever forgive her if they did it once more for the fourth time. Iracebeth already made her beg for release whenever she got close, only to pull away at the last second, and if she was feeling peculiarly mean that day, she wouldn't even continue, leaving Mirana on edge for days until she finally gave in to allow her little sister release.

"Yes," Mirana replied verbally, knowing Iracebeth liked that much better, especially if she sounded breathless or needy.

Iracebeth smirked as she planted a kiss on Mirana's head. "Good girl," she purred. "Good Kitten. Now, let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"Funny—you weren't a few moments ago."

"Shut up, Kitten."

* * *

There was a slight need for power in the relationship but Mirana could never bring herself to fully try due to a single glance from Iracebeth and she was submissive to the core. She always did whatever her older sister wanted. She tried to gain some power, honestly, but there was something about Iracebeth's glance that racked her body to submission.

That nickname was the newest way her sister could get anything out of her.

And lately, Iracebeth had been using it every chance that was given—even if it was in front of their friends or during meetings she attended with her. And the latest one, was during a meeting. Everyone would watch as Mirana stiffened, flushing slightly before regaining her composer while slightly glaring at her lover before acting like nothing was happening, trying to hold back a moan as she felt Iracebeth's hand moving up her leg, pushing past her dress while maintaining a stern expression of pure bored as she leaned on her other hand.

She had almost outright _begged_ Iracebeth to fuck her right there and then.

As soon as the meeting was done, she jumped on her sister, sitting down on her lap as she kept begging to be touched, reduced to a mess as she failed to form a sentence. Iracebeth didn't respond for a moment before she knocked Mirana down on the table and did exactly what she wanted, but stayed true to her dominant behavior, making sure Mirana begged for release before granting it.

The nickname had made experience more intense than it already was.

"P-Please," Mirana moaned out, eyes tightly shut as her hands gripped the table tightly, trying to keep her voice from getting too loud to alert any passing guards. "I w-want to—"

"You want to _what,_ kitten?" Iracebeth breathed out, licking Mirana's ear as she sped up her fingers, noting how she kept hitting the _right_ spot that she always seemed to find easily. "What do you want?"

"T-To cum," Mirana mewled out, breathing picking up. "Please, Racie."

"No," Iracebeth replied much to her little sister's dismay. A short gasp followed by a loud moan escaped the blond and the older woman was quick to silence it by covering Mirana's mouth with her hand as she planted kisses on Mirana's chest and neck. "Try again, Kitten. Maybe I'll be more nice if I feel like you've begged enough."

Mirana shivered as another moan escaped her throat, feeling Iracebeth's fingers hitting her G-spot over and over again. " _Please, please, please!_ " she begged, licking her sister's hand covering her mouth, hoping it would up her chances in release. " _I want to cum. I'll be good—I promise! Racie, please!_ "

Iracebeth narrowed her eyes, making sure to make her thrust steady and slow—just to make her sister whine at the pace—and thought it over for a moment. "No," she repeated her previous answer.

"Racie," Mirana whined. "Please, I'm begging you—let me cum."

"Will you be a good kitten if I do?" Iracebeth asked, noting how Mirana became tighter. "Well, Kitten, will you?"

" _Yes!_ "

Iracebeth chuckled as she licked Mirana's neck before sucking gently. "Then cum," she ordered darkly. "But this is all the affection you're getting today, Kitten."

Mirana tensed up as a silent moan escaped her throat before she dropped down, breathing heavily as she caught her breath, grunting when Iracebeth removed her fingers, licking them as she made sure she watched, and she could feel her face heating up at the display despite it not being a new sight to see.

"Racie," she stuttered out, trying to catch her breath.

Iracebeth just laughed before kissing her head. "Easy, Kitten," she whispered. "Take a few minutes before you do anything."

"Never do that to me again," Mirana said. "Especially in the middle of a meeting."

"You can't tell me what to do," Iracebeth laughed again. "That's not how it works, Kitten. Tell me what to do again and maybe you won't be allowed to cum despite how much you beg for it."

Mirana took a moment or two before redressing herself, glaring at her sister but Iracebeth only stared at her. A blush danced over her pale cheeks before she looked away, mumbling how she understood and then felt Iracebeth's lips on her cheek before she walked out of the room. It gave Mirana time to think over what had just happened and she sighed heavily—she had to learn how to push away those advances but at this point, it wouldn't be worth it. She loved Iracebeth more than anything and how she used her to her own liking just furthered that love.

She slumped down into her chair. She was addicted to her sister and her ways when it came to loving her. At the very end of things; she was left wanting more and more until she felt like she might drown from it.

Their ancestors and parents were probably shaming them but at this rate; she couldn't care what they thought.

* * *

" _Fuck! Please, please, please—!_ "

Iracebeth smirked as she watched her sister fall apart in a single thrust. She had been teasing her for what seemed like hours before she finally gave into the demands. Mirana had been a tease all day, giving her looks of pure innocence but knew exactly what she was doing, especially when she accepted to spend a full day with a suitor to see what he was like. The moment they were alone, Iracebeth had jumped at the chance to teach her a lesson; she was hers and hers alone. She wouldn't be sharing what she owned.

Mirana just had to be taught that.

The younger sister sunk into the blankets as her whole body lost all fight in it. She moaned as she felt Iracebeth's fingers dive into her, and suddenly the world was spinning wildly out of control and the covers around her felt much too hot. Perhaps it had been a mistake to make her sister jealous because Iracebeth was being much more rough than usual. Without even realizing it, she clawed at the fabric to hold onto something as her hips began to grind into matching Iracebeth's painfully slow movement, moans escaping her throat as her eyes were half closed, and there was no doubt a smirk dancing on her sister's features at the sight.

"R-Racie…!" Mirana sobbed breathless, her own hands and legs acting of their own volition. Her hips kept at what they were doing as they tried to further the friction, but with how Iracebeth kept watch they weren't getting much.

"What, Kitten?" Iracebeth purred knowing she had won this battle.

Mirana could barely form a sentence and they hadn't even truly begun. She already felt so close to her climax and she knew straight off the bat that she wouldn't gain it. There were times when she could tell when it would be granted or not; this wasn't one of those times. "M-More!" she cried out, tightly shutting her eyes as she turned her head to moan into a pillow. "F-Faster, please! I-I need more."

Iracebeth wasn't happy with the demands despite the begs that kept flying from the younger woman's mouth. "I don't think so," she replied. "You weren't exactly good today, Kitten. I knew exactly what you were doing and you know it too. Why should I speed up when you were being bad?"

"I-I'm sorry…!" Mirana cried out, grasping the sheets tightly below her. "Please, I'll be good—"

"And why should I believe you? Hmm?" Iracebeth hummed. "You weren't good at all today. You were purposely trying to make me jealous and this is the outcome. You don't have much say in what happens—in fact, you don't have any say at all, _Kitten._ "

The way the nickname was purred out made her hips buck upwards as she arched and Iracebeth's eyes widened slightly before she shook it off. Her mind thought back to when Mirana had confessed she liked being called that and how it made the experience more intense but she didn't actually think it would; but it clearly was surviving its purpose, proving Mirana to be right.

"I-I know!" Mirana agreed, mewling. "I'm sorry, Racie. I'm sorry!"

"What's this?" Iracebeth cooed in mockery. "You're tightening up, already? Such a slut."

Mirana whimpered at the word and shook her head. "I-I'm not a slut," she whimpered out, trying to avoid her sister's gaze.

"Then why are you already so close?"

"You just know what you're doing," she replied mid moan. "And you do it well."

Iracebeth couldn't help but smile lightly before kissing her sister's neck before kissing her lips, swallowing any moans that escaped as she sped up her movements; giving in to Mirana's pleads as she felt her sister tense up after a few good minutes but didn't release. She pulled away to see the pleading gaze and knew what the plea was for.

"No," she ordered, pulling her fingers out. "You don't get to cum."

Mirana whined but didn't say anything as she tried calming down but the urge to release was strong and it was starting to hurt as she held back. "Please?" she whispered out.

"No, Kitten," Iracebeth replied, shaking her head. "Not after that stunt you pulled with that _bastard,_ understand?"

"Yes," Mirana nodded numbly, wincing as she shifted her legs together. "I understand."

Iracebeth smirked and clicked her tongue. "Be good, and we'll see about cumming, Kitten. But now? You're not." she leaned down and licked Mirana's neck, earning a shudder before biting down softly, feeling Mirana grasp her shoulders tightly. " _ **Mine,**_ " she growled. "You're mine and no one else's. I don't share what's mine."

"Yours," Mirana agreed as she felt her sister pull away and lick at the newly formed hickey.

No doubt would people talk if they ever saw that hickey.

* * *

Mirana's head was pounding as she tried keeping herself from exploding. Every little thing seemingly got on her nerves. No one noticed, but the usually kind queen was seconds away from yelling at everyone because of an itch she couldn't scratch. She had tried repeatedly begging Iracebeth to touch her and finally allow her to cum but her sister wasn't giving in so easily and by this point, Mirana knew it would be some time before she could cum again.

Plus, Iracebeth had stayed clear of her, watching with pure enjoyment as Mirana tried to seek her out and failed repeatedly.

When she asked where her older sister was; no one seemed to have an answer. Iracebeth seemingly knew spots where no one would look and probably was waiting until she was discovered heading out. Mirana could feel her frustration growing as she grew needy. It was to the point where she couldn't sit still during the day court, and during council meetings; whoever picked up on it, didn't say anything.

Finally, when Mirana had enough, she abruptly stood up during a meeting, claiming a headache, dismissing them all before storming off to her room and demanded the guards to leave before slamming the doors behind her and slumped down on her bed as she shifted her legs together as she thought back to what Iracebeth once told her when they first got together as a couple; she couldn't touch herself without her sister being there to watch.

_"You're not going to touch yourself without me being there. Whenever you want to—you tell me and I'll decide when or if you will, understand? I get to control when or if you get pleasure, even when or if you get to cum. If you do, and I'm not there; you won't like what'll follow."_

Mirana bit her lip as she remembered those words. Not once did she attempt to disobey those words despite wondering what the punishment would be for that one; and if she was being honest, she had always wanted to disobey that rule to find out but never once attempted it.

With a slight gulp, she moved to undress, and took a moment to breath deeply before being content with her decision to disobey that rule. There was no way she could put up with the itch any longer; she had to do _something_ about it!

She would put up with whatever punishment Iracebeth had in mind for it later.

Mirana swallowed thickly before licking her fingers, moving them down to her lower lips and tried imagining what Iracebeth would do; trying to mimic the dance that she had become addicted to in a short amount of time. Soft moans start to escape the moment she started to match something similar to what Iracebeth would do. Her head moved back to lay on the pillows but she made sure to keep her eyes focused on what she was doing while her other hand grasped the fabric below her as she continued on pleasuring herself.

She swallowed back a moan as she ran her finger over her clit before she moved her fingers downward towards her entrance, softly mewling as she continued her actions; dipping her fingers in and out, feeling her release growing slowly but surely. Her mind was throwing out images of Iracebeth staring down at her, commanding her to cum or not and it made the pleasure increase, but the big boost was when her mind echoed, _"Kitten."_

Arching upward, Mirana moaned out as her mind kept throwing out the nickname, throwing out images of Iracebeth. She picked up the speed of her fingers as she was nearing the point of no return until she felt too close for comfort.

It wouldn't be right without begging like Iracebeth was actually in the room.

"Please, Racie, I need to cum," Mirana mewled out, closing her eyes. "Please, may I cum?"

_"No,"_ her mind replied. Just like how Iracebeth would've responded.

"Please, please," Mirana moaned as she traced over her clit back and forth. "I need to cum! I promise I'll be good. Please, let me cum."

_"No, Kitten. You're not allowed to cum."_

"I—!" Mirana's breath hitched as she moaned loudly, losing her ability to speak. "I—! Please, please, please! I-I'll do whatever—! _Ahhh! _"__

__"No, Kitten."_ _

__Mirana's movements halted as her eyes darted towards the still closed door to see Iracebeth standing there, leaning against the doorway with a smug expression. Her eyes were darkened with lust and she swallowed heavily as she tried sitting up but ended up brushing over her clit again, making a moan escape her throat._ _

__She was in for it now._ _

__"Racie, I…" Mirana trailed off, unsure what to say. "I didn't—"_ _

__Iracebeth chuckled as she approached the bed, arms folded across her chest. "I'm sure you didn't mean anything, Kitten. Especially with the way I've been neglecting you," she purred as she licked her lips. "But if I remember correctly; I told you that you weren't allowed to do this without me being present, didn't I?"_ _

__"Yes," Mirana choked out. "You did."_ _

__"You broke the rule."_ _

__"Yes. I did."_ _

__Iracebeth smirked. "Lucky for you, I showed up," she said. "At least you remembered to beg for permission to cum, even if you didn't know I was there. I can give you that much, Kitten."_ _

__Mirana shifted. "What are you going to do?"_ _

__"Finish the job, of course," Iracebeth rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she pushed her sister back, putting her leg between Mirana's, forcing them open. "You aren't going to cum until I tell you, Kitten."_ _

__"Yes, Racie," Mirana whimpered, gripping the blanket tightly._ _

__"You're going to watch."_ _

__"Yes, Racie."_ _

__The older sister moved up and took a nipple in her mouth. She sucked briefly before moving away, her teeth barely scraping the nub and resulting in a sigh from her. The nipple hardened under her tongue and she moved away to blow on it. Mirana arched slightly and moaned softly but Iracebeth was content to tease her and Mirana was content to lay down and take everything that was given her to, give just what Iracebeth wanted her to, because at least Iracebeth was willing to forgive the broken rule._ _

__"Racie, please," Mirana whined as she moved slightly._ _

__"What is it?" Iracebeth asked, tracing her tongue over the nub. "What do you want, Kitten?"_ _

__Mirana flushed. "I want you," she whimpered out. "Please."_ _

__Iracebeth smirked as she chuckled. "Good Kitten. Good girl."_ _

__The older woman moved down so she could give her younger sister exactly what she wanted so badly. She could feel Mirana arching slightly when she ran her tongue up and down on her lower lips to her clit. She quickly slid a finger into her sister, hearing mewls coming from her as she moved to grip the pillow while her other hand flew up to her mouth, biting her finger softly._ _

__Already she could feel Mirana tightening around her finger, even more so when she slid in a second, followed by a third. By this point, Iracebeth could tell the begging would start soon enough, there was no way Mirana would last long enough to hear the magic word._ _

__"Do you want to cum?" Iracebeth asked before giving her another lick._ _

__" _Yes,_ " Mirana managed to get out._ _

__"Look at me," Iracebeth ordered and despite half-opened eyes, Mirana managed to steer her eyes to land on her sister. The older woman smirked before giving a strong thrust at the right spot and Mirana gave a loud moan, accidentally closing her eyes. "Good girl," she cooed. "Good Kitten."_ _

__"Racie, please—!"_ _

__Finally, the magic word came._ _

__"Cum."_ _

__Mirana tensed up as her body shook and came _hard._ She moaned loudly that she was caught by Iracebeth, kissing her softly to ease the loudness of the moan to keep others from hearing. The cries of pleasure from her sister was for her ears only; no one else was able to hear them._ _

__When she came down from the high, Iracebeth broke away, moving to cover Mirana with the blanket before she was pulled down to join her. She couldn't help but smile when her sister nuzzled into her neck, mumbling against her skin._ _

__"I love you," Mirana mumbled, planting a small kiss on Iracebeth's neck._ _

__"I love you too," Iracebeth replied, kissing her head. "Get some rest, Kitten."_ _

__Mirana hummed sleepily before closing her eyes, smiling softly as she felt her sister's hands running through her hair._ _

__The nickname was definitely going to stay._ _


End file.
